Who Knew
by girlmachina
Summary: The pink-haired kunoichi stood right outside of the Konoha gates looking down the path that led into an imperfect world. SakuxKaka. oneshot. songfic.


A/N: I have never nor will ever be creative enough to make up characters and storylines that are this awesome; I don't own Naruto.

This story spans over a few years.

* * *

Who Knew

By Pink

_You took my hand_

The pink-haired kunoichi stood right outside of the Konoha gates looking down the path that led into an imperfect world. The sweat that had accumulated from the run she had taken dried around her face and the remnants were swept away by the wind. She was waiting, as she did when she had time, watching for signs of either a determined, boisterous teammate or stoic, revenge-driven traitor.

"Yo," came a greeting from behind. She didn't look as her former sensei took a place next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright orange book opened in a lazy hand. Sakura really didn't want company, especially since the man next to her had told her that her seemingly constant vigil was a waste. She knew he didn't mean it in a hurtful way, she knew he was right, but she had become defensive and had thrown his own actions in his face. How many times had he gone to visit his friend? At least hers weren't _dead_.

It had been a week since that argument, and she had yet to apologize. "Kakashi, I…"

"The sun is about to set. There's a better view on the Hokage Mountain," his voice was steady, but soft.

"I…" she faltered, "I haven't ever seen the sunset from up there." She looked over at the older ninja and saw him shift his book from the left hand to the right. The now unoccupied left hand was presented to Sakura. She took it with only a moment's hesitation, and as they began walking toward the city, she only glanced back twice.

_You promised me you'd be around_

_You showed me how_

Sakura was seated at a small table in the Hokage's office filling out last minute paperwork before she left for the evening.

"I swear that man!" Tsunade slammed a hand on her large desk. Sakura gave a half smile; the fact that an hour had passed from the set appointment time confirmed that the said "man" was none other than the copy-nin. Before Sakura could ask what the meeting was about, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura couldn't withhold the amused expression in her face as Kakashi strolled in, book in hand.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade's voice was decidedly too low and serious for the jounin to ignore, so his eyes made there way to the woman's face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" His eye creased signifying a smile.

Her eye twitched, but she forwent the reprimand, believing that the assignment would more than make up for it. "I have an S-class mission that will take you into Stone country for a few months. A small ANBU squad is already set up and ready to go. You will be leaving in two days' time…"

Sakura's breath hitched, and she silently prayed the other two hadn't noticed. Oh Kami, she thought, now he's leaving too. No. No, please, no. An ache started to radiate from her chest. Her fists clenched as she stared intently at the papers before her.

A throat was cleared. "Hokage-sama, I understand the mission, but I respectfully decline. I have been meaning to come by and inquire whether or not the position has been filled at the academy."

"The one I told you about six moths ago?" Tsunade said without humor. Sakura looked up to see Kakashi nodded. "The one you 'respectfully declined'?" Tsunade grated.

"The same."

"What about it, Kakashi?"

"I would like to be considered for it. Immediately, if possible."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the slouched ninja; she hadn't had a head-ache this bad since her hang-over several days ago. "Fine. You start tomorrow. Genma was dreading being a teacher anyways. He'll be relieved that he's going on a life-threatening mission instead. You're dismissed Kakashi. And if I hear that you were late the first morning of training, I'll send you to Stone country faster than you can say 'Icha Icha'."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, opened his book and left the office.

He was waiting outside the building when a light-hearted Sakura walked out.

Her eyebrows lifted. "Teaching, Kakashi?"

"I felt like sticking around a while," he replied without taking his eyes away from dog-eared pages.

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me_

"Sakura, you did everything you could."

"It wasn't good enough!" She collapsed in the break room at the hospital, only partially aware that the sterile floor was freezing. That ninja had reminded her so much of Sasuke, and he had died under her care.

"He was beyond anyone's help. It was amazing he survived as long as he did, Sakura." Kakashi crouched down and pushed her chin up so that that her deep green eyes had to look at his single eye. "You kept his family from wishing they could say good-bye one last time, and he was able to go knowing his loved ones were there."

He was right. He was always right. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Kakashi was silent, but settled on the floor against a stark white wall and pulled Sakura into his lap.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever_

"_Who knew_," whispered a medic as he slowly backed out of the break room, watching his superior being held by the famous Hatake Kakashi.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no_

Sakura stared at Kakashi who was indulging in his favorite pastime. They had just finished a long sparring session and took refuge in the shade of a tree. Sakura was in the position favorable for cloud watching, while her teammate was propped against the tree.

"Kakashi, can anything keep you occupied as long as those books do?"

"I could think of a few things…"

She hit his leg and was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you think I could keep you occupied for that long?"

"Longer."

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

Her back hit the wall outside of the bar. In seconds her hands were tangled in a mass of silver hair and her tongue was fighting for domination, an interesting feat she would later realize, as he still had his mask on. Kakashi tried to mess her up a little by running his hands down her backside grabbing the backs of her thighs and hiking her up around his waist. A gasp melted into a moan. Her legs hooked behind his back and she adjusted to the new angle of their mouths. One of his hands snaked back up to her neck and held it in place. He missed her every time she pulled back to take a breath.

"Kakashi, I…" she gasped against his mouth.

He pressed his cheek against her own and whispered in her ear. "I'm yours. Always. Forever." His masked lips made their way down her throat.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
"Who knew_," Ino said and smiled. She realized who the two figures were in the lamp light, recognizing immediately the pink and pale hair. A crease formed on her brow and her smile turned into a grimace. No matter how much the blonde tried to be there for Sakura, she knew that the older ninja had become Sakura's only hope.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

She gazed up at him while he packed. "How long are going to be gone?"

"There isn't a fixed time, but I was told that I wouldn't be gone longer than a week."

Sakura pouted. "That's too long." She glanced over at the clock. "It's only 6 o'clock; didn't you say the rendezvous time was at 8?"

"Sakura, I know I'm known for being late, but I don't enjoy showing up _hours_ late."

"Why on earth would you be hours late? You're two hours early!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi tossed a tell-tale orange object into his pack. "Is that so?" he growled. She squeaked as he rolled onto the mattress and covered her body with his own.

_Until we meet again  
Until we…  
"Until we meet again_." A sadistic laugh resonated of the cliff's vast walls as chunks of rock rained down. Kakashi grasped for anything that he could use to pull his disabled body out of the destructive path. But the trees were too far away and his ears rung with the echoes of the oncoming wave of solid mass.

_And I won't forget you my friend_

Tsunade sobered the second the door burst open. The messenger was a wreck and was heaving, trying to catch his breath.  
_"What happened_," the Hokage demanded.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

Sakura tore out of the building disregarding everything and everyone.

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
"Who knew_…" _murmured the silver-haired ninja who left for the mission amazed at the woman who had his heart._

And she ran. She ran down the winding roads pumping so much chakra into her legs it hurt.

_My darling  
My darling  
"Who knew_…" _cries the blonde Hokage, opening another bottle._

Finally reaching her destination, she passed through the Konoha gates and stared down the path.

_My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
"Who knew_…" _whispers the inner voice of a broken pink-haired woman._

Tears coursed down her face, unbridled, falling onto her shirt, onto the ground, and the sun couldn't be seen setting behind the trees.

_Who knew?_

* * *

Must. Not. Beg. Must... resist... getting on knees... Can't... hold it... in! ((breaks down)) PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL TAKE ANYTHING! ((takes deep breath)) Okay, better down. ((Chomps on pocky.)) :D


End file.
